Evangelion: The Offspring of a Final Chance
by Insuffencent-Misconception
Summary: A new Evangelion Series.


4/23/05

The Offspring of a Final Chance 

- An Evangelion Story by Insuffencent-Misconception-  


Chapter #1. Mistaken Thoughts.

* * *

"Now looking at the unfamiliar ceiling, it doesn't seem as bad as I thought, yet my mind is on different things, like school tomorrow morning, that quiet blue haired girl that sits one row in back of me to the left, near the window. The city itself, Tyoko 3, what about everything in the past life unless thats not a real jurisdiction, worries and doubts for every little bit of life we live. Day and night we stare out any window or sky light with confused facial expressions, blunt thoughts randomly appear about anything that went on for a simple minute, hour maybe even 2 days to tell you all thats just a dream or cruel reality. I am Shinji Ikari. Or am I? thoughts bursting out of my brain but what if I am myself, and what if I'm not? This means all the simple things in life turn into complications and for everything we think about turns into a meaningless life ahead of us."

After thinking for a long period of time, Shinji falls asleep with a dream of that blue haired girl.

"I think her name is Rei. I heard the teacher call her Ayanami, i guess her name is Rei Ayanami, I wish I could talk to her, but for some reason...I can't."

Shinji Wakes up at 6:32 AM. gets off the floor, starts to walk slowly into the bathroom about 3 feet from his bedroom. He sees the shower is clean and spotless, turns on the water, first the shower head sprays cold water, then adjusts itself to get a nice warm spray. Before he thinks about going into the shower, he takes the red translucent toothbrush, and runs it with water from the shiny sink faucet. It had a gun-metal color too it, a slight gray mixed with a silver to have a decent shine. He gets out the toothpaste located in the cabinet under the sink. opens the cap, squeezes the tube gingerly and a cylinder of white-green, foam looking substance comes out and hits the soft bristles of the brush. Shinji then lifts the brush up and points it in the direction of his mouth. He opens his mouth and starts to brush his teeth, as he normally does.

"Today is the first of the month, March 1, as school has been in session since September. All I have said to Rei is :excuse me: while bumping into her in the halls, at least once or twice in a day."

Shinji now takes off his sleep wear and steps into the shower.

"nice and warm."

Shinji lets out a sigh of comfort.

Now 6:45. Shinji steps out of the shower and steam floats across the bathroom.  
Shinji walks back into his bedroom. Finds his school uniform in his closet. slips it on and makes sure it fits perfect.

"Shinji, it's time for you to have some breakfast!"

Shinji's mom Yui yells. up to him...yet, Shinji imagines his mom is there but he is all alone, His father is at N.E.R.V. Headquarters. and left a note on the kitchen table "Shinji, your breakfast in the fridge with the in-graved "02" on the door. Heat it up in the inferred microwave.  
-Gendo

Shinji heats up a piece of cooked sausage, a bowl of scrambled eggs and places a slice of lettuce on a glass plate. He also places a piece of bread into the toaster and waits 1 minute for it to pop. He puts the toast on an angle and sets it on top of the lettuce. the scrambled eggs and sausage are re-heated and he places it on the plate. He grabs a fork from the lower cabinet built in the counter. Shinji walks with the plate in one hand and the fork in the other, places the stuff on the table and sits in the chair and eats it.

"mmm good."

Shinji eats his breakfast.and grabs his book-bag on the small leather couch. grabs his keys and wallet from the small end table and walks out the door. gets out of his house, pushes the door closed and locks both top and bottom lock.  
Shinji walks down the road and turns the corner. He appears at his school, silent.

"room 2-A" Shinji thinks to himself.

The bell rings, Shinji walks to the open doors and before stepping into the school, he finds a tape player.

"it's working...track 25, one minute and 31 seconds" Shinji Thinks to himself again.  
He grabs the tape player, turns it off and sticks it into the pocket of his pants.

* * *

This is the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for chapter 2. coming soon. 


End file.
